In this study we administered hPTHrP(1-36) subcutaneously to post menopausal caucasian women for a two week period in order to determine whether the dose we derived from protocol #8254, a one day study, is safe over the intermediate (two week) term and to determine whether this dose is effective in activating bone turnover as assessed by the use of serum and urine markers of bone formation and resorption. The results are being analyzed.